Time to Move on
by Quisty878
Summary: Squall's experience with Garden has been hard over the past years. He makes the decision to move on. Songfic based on "Movin' On" by Rascal Flatts.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot of Final Fantasy Eight. I also do not own the song, "I'm Movin' On." By Rascal Flatts.

Time to Move On

Squall sat in his dormitory, which had now been his home since Ultimecia was defeated five years ago. Since then, he had been thrown into a job as commander and a new relationship with a girl named Rinoa. He loved her, but he never could open up. She got tired of the silence, and decided to end things over a year ago. Squall wanted her back so badly, but he kept his silence. He had no reason to worry about what he couldn't change.

I've dealt with my ghost

And I've faced all my demons;

Finally content 

With a past I regret.

She still worked as an instructor, but she and Squall kept their distance. Squall stayed reserved, unable to come to terms with how he felt. 

I've found you find strength 

In your moments of weakness.

But as hard as he tried, he couldn't let her go. Each day at Garden became more and more meaningless.

For once I'm at peace with my sin.

Squall knew deep down that this feeling of guilt over losing Rinoa would never leave him unless he did something. She was happy with a new guy now, Squall didn't even remember his name. He knew she was better off with the new guy. He would treat her right.

I've been burdened with blame,

Trapped in the past for too long.

I'm movin' on.

But he couldn't stay and watch her be so happy with him. He couldn't just sit around like everything was okay. After months of pondering, Squall finally decided what he needed to do to stop this feeling.

I've lived in this place,

And I know all the faces.

Each one is different,

But they're always the same.

As much as he loved his friends, they could never fill the hole inside of him. He was destined to be alone. 

They mean me no harm,

But it's time that I face it.

They'll never allow me to change.

Squall arose from the seat in his dorm and started for Cid's office. He had an appointment scheduled. Squall was finally going to set himself free from this pain. Cid had no idea what to expect.

But I never dreamed

Home would end up where I don't belong.

I'm movin' on.

Squall boarded the elevator, greeted with an occasional salute from a passing student or instructor. He saw Rinoa, too. She was walking down the hall, holding hands with her new boyfriend. She appeared quite happy. As the elevator doors closed, she noticed Squall staring at her. Squall quickly averted his gaze from the happy couple.

I'm movin' on.

At last I can see,

That life has been patiently waiting for me.

And I know,

There's no guarantees,

But I'm not alone.

Squall announced his resignation from his SeeD position. Cid's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow, this isn't what I expected."

Squall looked at him. "I've made up my mind."

"Where will you go?" Cid asked

"Somewhere quiet. I can't do this anymore."

"Are you certain that you want to do this?"

"Yes. I want to go, sir."

With that, Cid signed Squall's resignation papers. He tried to convince Squall to stay, but Squall was long past convincing. "I don't belong here. I never did."

There comes a time in everyone's life

When all you can see are the years passing by.

And I have made up my mind

That those days

Are gone.

Squall went to work right away, packing his things to leave. Only Cid knew of his departure, because Squall wanted things kept quiet. He needed to be alone. As he finished his packing, he sighed. Slinging the pack over his shoulder, he went to the parking lot and loaded the last of his things into his rented vehicle. He checked out and gave his key to Cid. 

I sold what I could,

And packed what I couldn't.

Stopped to fill up

On my way out of town.

He drove the car silently, his mind filled with thoughts. He headed to the small town of Balamb. When he arrived, he took his items and went straight to the train station and bought a ticket to Galbadia.

"Now boarding to Timber." Called the intercom.

Squall put his things onto the train and took a seat in the back, alone. He watched as the landscape whizzed by, until the darkness of the underground tunnel was all that he could see.

He could have taken the SeeD cabin, but he no longer wanted to remember his old life. He was starting over, going where he belonged.

I've loved like I should,

But lived like I shouldn't.

I had to lose everything

To find out.

Once off the train, Squall set off to the next train station to catch a ride to his final destination. The train arrived, and he quickly took his seat. After another boring ride, he finally arrived at his destination.

Winhill.

Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere 

Down this road.

I'm movin' on,

I'm movin' on,

I'm movin on.

He walked to the small home he had rented and settled in. Life would be slow here, but now, he could finally live his life. 

AN: I know it's short, but I really like it. Please R&R!


End file.
